


Not Too Distant Future

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth and Roman talk about the baby.





	Not Too Distant Future

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: poly!shield - seth and roman daydream out loud about the kid and what they think they'll be like and what it'll be like with all three raising them and dean hates it at first, but eventually joins in the convo.

“If we have a boy, you have to teach him to play football.” Seth says from the couch, peeking over the top of it to see Roman in the kitchen.

“I will. If we have a girl, you can braid her hair every morning for school.” Roman replies, walking back into the living room and handing Seth his drink.

Seth laughs. “Fine, fine. I deserve that one." 

"Can you believe we’re actually having a kid?” Roman sighs, a faraway look in his eyes.

“I know, right? It’s amazing. Can you imagine what the baby’s going to be like?” Seth wonders out loud, smiling at Roman. 

Dean listens to them, leaning against the wall, unnoticed for now. He drops one hand to his belly, listening to them continue to discuss their child and what they’ll be like, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. He’s so afraid that he’s going to fuck up his pregnancy somehow. He fucks up all the important things in his life. He lets out a harsh gasp, catching Roman and Seth’s attention.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Seth’s on his feet and in front of Dean, Roman right behind him.

“I can’t do this!” Dean says, gasping.

“Calm down. Shhhh, you’re alright.” Seth says, stroking Dean’s cheeks, wiping the tears away.

“Breathe with us, Dean. Come on.” Roman says, taking exaggerated breaths to get Dean to breathe with him. 

Dean struggles to calm himself down, but eventually manages it. Seth leads him over to the couch and they sit on either side of him, holding his hands.

“You wanna tell us what’s got you so worked up?” Roman asks gently.

“The baby. Hearing you two talk about them and how they’re going to be and just being so happy about them. I’m going to screw this up.” Dean says, face burning as he stares down at his lap.

“You’re not going to fuck this up, okay? You’ll be fine. The baby will be fine. We’ll be amazing fathers.” Seth presses a kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“You’re doing so well already. Plus you’ve got us and there’s nothing that we can’t handle, okay?” Roman turns Dean to face him, kissing Dean as well.

Dean exhales sharply, curling in on himself on the couch, tugging them closer to him. They press against him on both sides, hands resting on his belly. 

They whisper reassurances to Dean, promising that everything will be okay.


End file.
